


Братские узы

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), IrhelSol



Series: В горе и в радости [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Повествование от драббла к драбблу и мини нелинейно, но каждый текст — самостоятелен и закончен.Беты: error425, Liliya Re-Niene
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: В горе и в радости [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Братские узы

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от драббла к драбблу и мини нелинейно, но каждый текст — самостоятелен и закончен.  
> Беты: error425, Liliya Re-Niene

— Ты тут ещё не околел от холода? — влез на узкий балкончик к нему Доффи, и к тесноте и кусачим поцелуя ветра прибавился запах вина, апельсинов — и ощущение человеческого тепла. Росинант невольно прижался к брату спиной, жалея об оставленной в гостинной шубе. Её так активно поливали водой, когда он загорелся, что влезать в “это” было бы глупо и непрактично. Но Росинант привык к шубе. Это было его оперенье. Без него оборачиваться злым нелюдимым Корасоном стало сложнее.  
Он развернулся, спрятал руки на спине Доффи, прижимая ледяные ладони к горячей коже под рубашкой. Доффи зашипел, громко и недовольно, но стряхивать руки не стал. Накинул на его плечи розовое чудовище.  
— Я тебе глинтвейн принёс. Пей.  
Вот обязательно было приказывать? Чёртов деспот. Росинант поморщился и, игнорируя кружку, упрямо курил в стену, уткнув подбородок в жёсткое плечо. Эти редкие приступы искренней заботы скорее вызывали в нем протест, чем благодарный трепет, как у остальных членов Семьи. Но он не пират и не подчинённый Доффи, на самом-то деле — напомнил себе Росинант. Всё правильно. Только вот по брату он иногда скучал. По узам, что были до рокового выстрела, ты помнишь те времена, Доффи?  
— Капризный, упрямый мальчишка. Всегда им был, — со вздохом потрепал его по голове Доффи, сбивая шапку набок. Кто бы говорил! Росинант поперхнулся дымом, пепел и искры посыпались на братца, и тот зацыкал, беззлобно ругаясь сквозь зубы. Пожаловался:  
— Буду твоим табаком вонять.  
Росинант пожал плечами. И хмуро прислушался, как Доффи вытащил из заднего кармана его джинс пачку сигарет, ловко выбил одну, закурил — и сунул ему, а себе прикурил новую. Неплохо. Даже порочно удобно, сказал бы он.  
— Надо детишкам устроить игру, — заявил Доффи, выдыхая сизый, вмиг исчезающий за порывами ветра дым. — Различат нас в темноте или нет, как думаешь? — и захихикал, следом и вовсе захохотал. — Представил, как Буйвол попутает Детку и Ло, если на волосы ему прицепить бант! Помнишь, Джора как-то завязала, такие, рыжие?  
Росинант послушно ухмыльнулся шутке. Доффи был счастлив и всем доволен, и не очень трезв. Ещё бы, встретился с Верго, полвечера всей старой гвардией вспоминали "юность" — и Доффи всё сетовал, что Росинанта с ними не было, когда они то и это. Как будто и вправду жалел. Как будто скучал — и искал эти годы своего брата.  
— Ну, хоть улиточным кодом поговори со мной, Роси! У нас же тоже есть что вспомнить?  
"Роси, мама зовёт нас обедать. Хватит тянуть раба за волосы. Что, ты зацепился за него манжетой? Неуклюжий растяпа!"  
Доффи часто его обзывал — и всегда защищал. Отнимал у него игрушки — и играл вместе с ним. Делил с ним крохи еды — и не воспринимал всерьёз. Пугал и требовал к себе внимания — и не…  
Резко защипало и в горле, и под веками. Сигареты и ветер его точно доканают. Лучше уж они.  
Под розовой шубой, под чужим опереньем, он не чувствовал себя защищённым, но и не чувствовал слабым — у Доффи не получится пробраться ему в голову. "Последние десять лет не помню. Проснулся в грязной больнице на острове О, можешь скататься, проверить. Жил, видимо, не очень, раз умею драться и столько шрамов завёл", — отвечал он на щекотливый вопрос “А где ты был все эти годы?”. Сэнгоку обо всем позаботился. Сэнгоку о нём всегда заботился. Это его семья, а не...  
"Нас сложно спутать. Но ты прав, воняет от тебя теперь мерзко. Шубу только выкинуть", отбил он пальцем по лопатке брата.  
— Только бы гадость сказать!  
И с этими словами Доффи поправил на них шубу — искренним заботливым жестом. “Не мёрзни”. “Дурак, но свой”. “Люблю тебя, братик, хоть ты и грубиян”. Столько оттенков можно было прочитать в этом. Но не стоило.  
От задушевных разговоров и приступов ностальгии Росинант и сбежал сюда. От этих сожалений о годах разлуки ему было ни тепло ни холодно. Он хорошо помнил, где он и кто эти люди. Не люди. Но иногда раздражался от тонкой фальши, а иногда — думал, что будь он наивнее, мог бы купиться. Хорошее отношение к другим и заботу он всегда ценил. Сэнгоку и тётушка Цуру могли быть строгими, сдержанными и даже жесткими, но их тёплое отношение он ощущал во всём: по взглядам, в скупых напутствиях и объятьях, и даже в ругани. Доффи мог говорить сколько угодно о своей любви к Семье и об её сплочённости, но Росинант видел за словами только самолюбование, корысть, манипулирование и пустоту. Может, их миры настолько не пересекались, что он просто не мог увидеть?  
И лишь иногда. Как сейчас…  
Он слегка повернул голову, и Доффи, не сбиваясь со своего рассказа, прижался щекой к его виску. Мягкий изгиб рта завораживал — Доффи не скалился, не ухмылялся, он улыбался. Меж губ тлела сигарета, а кончик носа покраснел от ветра. Отхлебнув из его, сволочь, кружки, ему же принесённый глинтвейн, Доффи продолжил как ни в чём не бывало, словно Росинант был лучшим из слушателей.  
—…и вот представляешь, приводим мы к Пике девицу, предупреждаем про голос, а у этого дылды не встаёт — нажрался перед еблей какой-то самогонки, чтоб немного охрипнуть!  
Доффи говорил и говорил — и весь светился от довольства. Его семья, верные ему псы, его марионетки, его свита, те, кто пойдут за ним в ад и пожертвуют собой ради него… Что ты знаешь о настоящей любви и семье, раз сотворил себе такой эрзац?  
Раздражение и гнев неожиданно захлестнули Росинанта, и Доффи замолк.  
Долго смотрел на него, вывернув шею. И вдруг ласково заправил волосы, торчащие над ухом Росинанта.  
— Но братец, родная кровь и плоть у меня только ты. Не подведи меня, Роси. 

"Не предавай”. 

“Не бросай"?

Холодное и липкое моментально свернулось в желудке, и Росинант торопливо затянулся, пряча взгляд. На мгновение ему стало жалко того маленького мальчика, который отчаянно заигрался в любящую семью и так доверчив — преступно доверчив. И тут же напомнил себе — Доффи жесток. Он монстр, который пожрёт целые народы, если его не остановить. Если он сожрёт только Росинанта — не страшно. А он сожрёт, если узнает. Когда узнает. Он не простит — не умеет прощать, не поймёт — Росинант уже предавал его. Не заплачет — разве что обидится и расстроится ненадолго. Уж точно — разозлится. И забудет, как отца, как мать.

Росинант улыбнулся — настоящей, не нарисованной улыбкой. Доффи тихо засмеялся в ответ.

Люби меня братик, пока можешь.  
Пусть тебе тоже будет больно.


End file.
